


Attachment

by MochaTears



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I'm bad at writing h, Jon agrees, M/M, Set vaguely in season 4, Web Martin, au i guess, but he doesn't know, the Web says fuck you to the Lonely, who knows where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaTears/pseuds/MochaTears
Summary: Despite his dislike of the Web, Jon finds that they agree on one particular topic.





	Attachment

The Web, Jon now noticed, has woven its way through the Institute. Watching Martin, working away at his desk, told him why. Gossamer threads twist thickest around him. Not controlling, or suffocating, like the Web is wont to be. The difference is almost imperceptible, but Jon could tell. The webs around Martin were protective, but not restricting. When the man absently reached up to brush hair out of his eyes, threads fell away from his hands to allow it. The Web loved Martin.

Jon felt a wave of his own protectiveness - separate from the Eye, he thought. Hoped. He was unsure why, for a moment, before his brain supplied him with the answer. Martin was _his_.

Even as the feeling came, though, Jon tried to dismiss it. Whatever misgivings the Web may have left him with from his childhood, it wasn't yet doing anything to hurt Martin. Peter Lukas, had tried so hard to wrap Martin up in the Lonely's grip, while Jon was away. Jon knew it, because he could see that too. Tattered isolation surrounding Martin's form. But he could also see the web. Threads loosely attached to everyone in the archives, perhaps the institute, all returning to one body. Martin's, of course. The Web had attached itself to Jon, too, and he wonders for how long. The threads tying the Martin to him were the most intricate. Winding together into a thick lattice, rather than hanging loosely between them. They were impossible to break. Jon didn't particularly want to break them, but he's tried because he had had to _know_.

The Lonely tried to hold Martin in a vice grip, swallow him whole as he slowly faded from the memories of those he was convinced didn't care for him. Where Solitude was harsh and cold, the Weaver held Martin in a loose embrace.

The Web wouldn't let the Lonely have Martin. Instead, it tied him tighter to those around him. Drawing others towards him when he became too distant.

It was late, and the institute was mostly empty now. Jon could feel the pull. Martin hadn't spoken to anyone that day. Jon stood up and gathered his belongings, before leaving his office.

Martin didn't look up from whatever he was doing until Jon called his name.

"Oh, yes Jon?" Martin asked, a bit croaky.

"It's late. Come on, we're going to get something to eat." Jon said blandly. It was strange, he thought, to be the one ensuring Martin didn't work too late, rather than it being the other way around. Then again, he hadn't really felt like himself in a while.

"I- oh." Martin cleared his throat awkwardly, "We?"

He sounded very nervous. Jon considered the Web's insistent pull _closer, closer_. "Yes." He said, "Neither of us have eaten since breakfast, come _on_."

"Right. Okay." Martin agreed readily, spasming into motion as he began gathering the things he needed. Jon found himself smiling affectionately at the nervous energy. His agreement was perhaps too ready for it to be completely uninfluenced, considering his continued insistence on trying to follow Lukas' failing plan, but Jon wouldn't begrudge the Web on this matter.

Martin joined him, and together they made to exit the institute. It was a short but quiet walk, as if neither of them could quite remember how to speak. Jon took a glance toward his companion as they walked.

He looked tired, and pale. Peter Lukas had been working him harder, trying to isolate him more. He didn't like that his plans for Martin were being prevented from coming to fruition. Whatever they happened to be.

When the Weaver encouraged him _closer still_ , Jon hummed and nudged his hand into Martin's. When Martin turned to look at him, stunned, Jon gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

"You're not alone." He said.

Martin nodded mutely, "Yeah." He said, a few moments later when his voice returned. And then, after he'd had time to mull over Jon's words a while, he added, "Neither are you, Jon."

The Web and he, Jon decided, were much in agreement. Martin was his (theirs), and the Lonely could not have him. So Jon would allow it, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have no clue what this is and it gets a bit worse everytime I reread it but I hope someone enjoys it???
> 
> Also, titles? I'm terrible at them. All of my titles are actually the worst. Please forgive meme.


End file.
